owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mito Jūjō
Mito Jūjō 「十条 水戸, Jūjō Mito」 is a colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. She is also the daughter of the prestigious Jūjō family. Appearance In the light novel, which occurs eight years before the manga, she has shoulder length curly red hair, which she wears in twin tails, and large purple eyes. In the manga, her hair has grown to knee length which she wears in a ponytail with a purple hair tie. Her JIDA uniform consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère on her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. Instead of the standard female skirt, Mito opted for the trousers seen with the male version of the uniform along with a pair of black shoes. Personality Mito is the classic tsundere Ojōsama. She is well-bred, gets riled up easily, and is attentive to etiquette and station. She is also quite stubborn. Despite being part of Guren's personal squad, she refuses to recognize his leadership. History The Jūjō's were one of the subordinate houses serving the Hīragi's. They excelled in melee combat and were often used as guards or escorts. Due to the prestige of the house, since she was young, Mito had never been treated by the people around her like a normal girl, until she met Guren. While Guren frequently frustrated her with his snide comments and jokes, she developed an unrequited crush on him due to the refreshing treatment. Seemingly ignorant of the feud between the Hīragi House and the Ichinose House initially, she frequently encouraged Guren to do better and develop a better attitude towards the Hīragi's. She was assigned to Guren's squad by Kureto on several missions. Saved by Guren multiple times, she was immensely grateful to him, and confessed her love to him while she was on the verge of being killed during an all-out assault by the Hyakuya Sect on Shibuya First High. She accepted the Kiju (Demon-Curse) from Kureto in order to save Guren. Story LN Manga Shinjuku Arc Colonel Mito Jūjō first appears in chapter 11. She joins up with Guren and the rest of their squad during the vampire attack on Shinjuku. When a vampire attempts to kill Sayuri from behind, she kills him in one strike. The battle commences. She fights vampires and has her hands full when Mikaela Hyakuya and Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory give Guren a thrashing. After Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi arrives with reinforcements, she is with the other members of her squad and is talking with Goshi. Nagoya Arc In chapter 24, she meets with her squad in the Ebina Rest Stop and reports that there was no sign of any vampire presence there. Goshi teases her, asking her to put on a bikini because Guren wanted to see it, which is a complete lie, but he ignores her blushing and outraged response. Along with the other two girls, she blushes after he gives a brief speech. When Yū enters the rest stop for his punishment, she informs him that squad has been partnered with Guren since they were fifteen years old. She asks Guren why he lets Yū talk to him like that and asks who he is, and he half-heartedly orders Yū to be more respectful to his superiors. As punishment, Guren challenges Shinoa's squad to a match: himself, Mito Jūjō, and Shinya Hīragi against her entire squad. He gives the kids ten seconds to prepare. Mito approves of it until Shinya points out that Shinoa's squad has three Black Demon Series weapons, and then she becomes alarmed. Once the match begins, Mito easily punches through Mitsuba's demon dummies. After getting past Mitsuba's attack, she stands on Shinoa's scythe, disabling her movements for awhile. Guren's squad wins easily. Afterward, she calls Shinoa utterly incompetent as a squad leader and scolds her. In Nagoya, she acts as a member of Guren's squad to kill Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. A soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires, and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before going after Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn Skuld, and the Chess Belle wait patiently for them. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Guren and Shinya attack Crowley at the same time but he easily negates their attacks at close range. He then swings Guren into Shinya, throwing them into the wall behind them. Crowley, Chess, and Horn then step toward them. Mito notices this and moves to assist them but Goshi holds her back and tells her, she would only get in the way. In chapter 33, Guren orders Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company in chapter 35,Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Powers and Equipment Mito excels in spellcast techniques transmitted from generation to generation in the Jūjō family, which enhances her physical ability in combat. Spells * Vajrayaksa Curse 「ベージュラヤクサ カーヒーウ, lit. Bējurayakusa Kāhīu」: A Hīragi House spell which enhances her physical strength. It is a technique that takes on the ability of a God, borrowing power from demons as noted by Guren. Trivia *Mito 「水戸」 means "water door." It is also the name of the capital city of Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. *Jūjō 「十条」 means "ten articles." *According to the fanbook: **Interests/Likes: Interests Games/Things currently popular with girls (Already owns cute clothes, has always wanted to show them off to Guren, but has never had the chance to) Likes Guren **Favorite food: Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki (Since before the apocalypse and after they all ate together at Guren's apartment) **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Guren Quotes LN * “In that case, would you die if they asked you to die?!”-- Mito to Guren when he said he was told not to defy the Hīragi house. Volume 1, chapter 5 Manga * "Your squad? I am a daughter of the prestigious Jūjō family. I ''am not part of ''your squad."--''Mito to Guren, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "The rookies these days have appalling manners. We need to remind them of their place."--''Mito to her squad prior to fighting Shinoa's squad, Chapter 25, "Narumi & The 20-Year-Old Yū"'' * "No. There was a way to prevent further casualties. You were utterly incompetent as squad leader. When fighting vampires, if your formation is broken, withdraw immediately. As everyone knows, vampires are much stronger than us. That is why we form squads in the first place."--''Mito to Shinoa after their match, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad Category:First Shibuya High School